


A day of rain

by SileneFairchild



Series: Au's and other stuff [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Quiet, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Times to rest
Series: Au's and other stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A day of rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Nyactis for your pompts.

Weskham looked out of the window in a sky full of rain clouds, before he turned his gaze to his companions.  
"Oh by the Astrals, your Highness, stop pouting. We need this time out recharge and repair. That reminds me that I need your damaged vest."  
He said Regis, who sat with crossed legs between Cor and Clarus on one of their Hotel beds.   
Regis huffed not willing to answer his steward. He throw his vest on the chair by the small table, before he flopped himself back on the bed and huffed again.  
Wesk chuckled silently as he took the clothing to repair the tear in the fabric.  
When he looked up from his work later, the atmosphere in the room had calmed and promised a well needed day of breath taking.  
Regis had fallen asleep, while Cid was tinkering at there weapons and Clarus was teaching Cor how to sharpen his sword in the right way.   
There voices where not more then silent whispers mingled with the sound of falling rain.  
He smiled. And walked to the small kitchenette. On other days he would have made coffee, but today asked for hot chocolate fresh wafers.  
There where days to fight and there where days to rest.


End file.
